This Phase-II proposal describes the synthesis of ten trial ligands to test their ability to prevent membrane fusion of influenza virus by binding to the hemagglutinin (HA) site of the envelope protein. Trial ligands that inhibit exposure of the fusion peptide of HA, and show in vitro inhibition of viral fusion, will be tested for antiviral activity by plaque assay.